Edward's Revege: Jasper
by Kawaii Kumori
Summary: Yay! Part two! Remember in the last chapter of the story where it mentioned Jasper doing his Jasper-y stuff? Well, if you read this, your shall find out what the stuff that is so Jasper-y Jasper does! R&R, plzkthx. :


TehAuthoress: YAY!!! Part two of the sequel to Edward and the Voyage to Candy Mountain. J Written, again, with my awesomely awesome friend MEAGAN. I know it's been a while, but we did updates!!! YAY! Well let's start. But first, we have something to say.

Mea-Chan: We, unfortunately, own nothing, which makes us very unhappy.

TehAuthoress: Haha, just imagine US owning the Twilight world…. evil laugh

Mea-Chan: Yeah… Bella might… oh, I dunno, DIE?

TehAuthoress: more evil laughing

Mea-Chan: Uhm, yeah while my dear, sweet friend is cackling like the Wicked Witch of the West-

TehAuthoress: WICKED!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M FLYING HIGH, DEFYING GRAVITY-

Mea-Chan: …. Well, here's the story. ENJOY!!

TehAuthoress: FIYERO, I LOVE YOU, BABY!!!

Mea-Chan: we also do not own Wicked.

TehAuthoress: NOOOO!!!!!

Mea-Chan: We also don't own the song Emo Kid, which is by Adam and Andrew. We changed the lyrics up a bit, though.

---------EPOV----------

Emmett still hates me for burning his shrine to his Pokemon… ness. Though, after he told me about Jasper, I've been plotting against him. The thing is… There's nothing to plot against. L That is, until this one day…. (dun Dun DUN!!!!)

I was walking past Jasper's room when I heard him.

"Dear Diary. Mood, impassive," I heard Jasper say. I opened the door as quickly as I can and ran in, hiding from sight.

I looked at him and tried not to laugh. He was wearing tight, skinny jeans that looked like something Alice would wear, and a long, tight black shirt. His eyes were covered by fake bangs, and he was writing in a small, black book. Oh, my good God, Jasper's… EMO!!!!!!

"Emmett had been freaking out again today," he continued. "He's still upset about what Edward did to his Pokemon collection. It's very annoying. I hear he still sleeps with the burnt Pikachu doll he saved from the fire…"

I quickly left, the perfect plot forming in my mind. When I got to my room, I sat down on one of my chairs. Strummed my fingers against each other, like Mr. Burns does in The Simpsons, and started to laugh evilly.

---------

I walked into the kitchen and saw Alice reading a magazine. I got an urgent look on my face and started to talk really fast.

'OMFG!!! ALICE!!!" Alice looked at me weirdly, wondering what the hell was wrong with me. "IT'S JASPER!!!! HE TOOK YOUR MASCARA!!!!" Alice's head shot up. 'AND HE'S WEARING YOUR SKINNY JEANS!!!" Alice stood up, looking like she was going to blow up. 'AND HE RIPPED THEM!!!"

That was all it took for her to shoot up the stairs. All through the house, you could hear Alice screaming at Jasper. Part one of my plan done, part two is about to be put into progress.

---------

I ran quickly into Jasper's and Alice's room without anyone noticing and searched the room. Once I finally found what I was looking for, I quickly ran downstairs, where everyone was sitting. I walked in the living room confidently and took out what I found in Jasper's room. His diary.

"Dear Diary, Mood: impassive," I started. "My life is spiraling downward  
I couldn't get enough money to go to the My Chemical Romance and AFI concert. It sucks cause they play some of my favorite songs like "The Ghost of You" and "I Don't Love You" and of course "Miss Murder". And It doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either…Like Edward did that one day… Some days, you know…"

I couldn't read on. I just burst into laughter. Jasper looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!!!" he screamed and ran off.

I ran to my room, hoping I wasn't being followed. I had another plan to put into motion… My revenge against ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

MUAHAHAHA!!

-----

TehAuthoress: EVERY MOMENT!!! AS LONG AS YOUR MINE!!!

Mea-Chan: See what I have to put up with? A GIRL OBSESSED WITH MANGA, ANIME, VAMPIRES,AND WICKED!!!!! AND OTHER MUSICALS!!!! IT'S CREEPY!

TehAuthoress: Sing with me, Mea!!!!! WHAT IS THIS FEELING, SO SUDDEN AND NEW? I FELT THE MOMENT I LAID EYES ON YOU…

Mea-Chan: Hope you liked the chapter. L Next one is with ALICE! Lol.


End file.
